sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carole Ruggier
Carole Ruggier is a British actress of Maltese, Italian and Irish descent. As a casting director, director, and voice actress, she is known for her work on video games. Notable voice roles include Athena in God of War, God of War II and God of War (2018), and Auntie Dot in Halo: Reach. Biography Ruggier's family left Egypt as refugees from the Suez Crisis and she was born just after their arrival in the UK. She grew up in London and moved to Los Angeles, California. She trained as an actress at The Arts Educational Drama School in London and worked extensively in theatre in leading roles. Productions include Julius Caesar, Twelfth Night, The Cherry Orchard, The Accrington Pals, Outskirts by Hanif Kureshi, Stags and Hens by Willy Russell, Trafford Tanzi, Good Golly, Miss Molly, I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire, Lady Audley's Secret, The Country Wife, The Wizard of Oz, Chicago, Gypsy, and The Threepenny Opera. In the USA, plays include The Secret Rapture, Disneyland It Ain't by Sue Townsend, Mary Barnes, Chamber Music and Alfie. She has produced plays in Florida and Los Angeles, including Take 5, Beached, Disneyland It Ain't, Cochon Flambe, Solos in Harmony and Nagasaki Dust. Her first TV role was playing a policewoman in Tucker's Luck BBC TV, followed by Life Without George and two BBC TV mini series Love and Reason, starring Phyllis Logan and Campion: Death of a Ghost, starring Peter Davison.https://www.imdb.com TV appearances in the US include Jimmy Kimmel Live, Oh Baby, No Greater Love, It's a Miracle and Arrest & Trial. Most recently, she appeared as Peggy Carter's mother in Marvel's Agent Carter for ABC. Films include, Living out loud directed by Richard LaGravenese, Reeker, Love on the line, Almost Broadway, Without Ward, Abruptio, Wonderland it Ain't, Dallas Biters Club and American Snapper. She co-produced the short film, Wonderland It Ain't, co-wrote Dallas Biters Club and in 2015, wrote, produced and directed the parody, American Snapper. Her first role as a voice actress was in the 1995 video game MechWarrior 2 as the Narrator (aka Bitchin' Betty) and she was invited to reprise the role for MechWarrior Online in 2013. In 2002 she voiced Professor Jocelyn Peabody in the 26 episode animated TV series Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future. Casting director credits include games such as Red Dead Revolver, Quake II, Devil May Cry 2, Quantum Redshift, Summoner 2, Red Faction 2, Age of Mythology, Maximo: Ghost to Glory, Steel Battalion, Conquest: Frontier Wars, Crimson Skies, StarLancer, Heavy Gear and several Tom Clancy games, including Ghost Recon, The Sum of All Fears, Rogue Spear, and Rainbow Six. Before voicing Athena in God of War and God of War II, she had voiced the character of Athena in the 2002 game, Age of Mythology. She also voiced the character Aphrodite in the original God of War and the Geologist in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Although voicing Athena in both God of War and God of War II, she was not asked to return for God of War III or the two PlayStation Portable installments. Before voicing Auntie Dot in Halo: Reach, Ruggier had only heard of Halo, but did not know what it was about until her husband "filled her in". She also cast and directed the voices for the games Freelancer, Dino Crisis 3, Devil May Cry 2, Chaos Legion, Combat Flight Simulator 2 and the GameCube remake of Resident Evil. References External links *Behind the Voice Actors: Carole Ruggier * Category:21st-century British actresses Category:British video game actresses Category:British voice actresses Category:20th-century British actresses Category:British television actresses Category:British stage actresses Category:British film actresses Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people